Question: If $2^{x-3}=4^2$, find $x$.
Explanation: Since $4=2^2$, we have that $4^2={2^2}^2=2^4$. We know that $2^{x-3}=4^2=2^4$, so $x-3=4$. Solving for $x$, we find that $x=4+3=\boxed{7}$.